Hirogo One-Shots
by ladytrixiee
Summary: Some of the chapters are long, some are short, but all have Hiro & Gogo sweetness in them
1. Care

San Fransokyo is currently under attack by a villain from underground. The said villain had already destroyed much of the city's properties and will not stop unless someone brave enough is going to face him, one on one.

Hiro, being a part of the Big Hero 6, wants to stop this once and for all. The damage done was already too much and unbearable to see; wrecked roads, demolished buildings and houses, destroyed plants. This isn't the first time Fransokyo was invaded by some crazy lunatic, so Hiro is quite accustomed with the trouble and isn't a rookie when it comes to fighting and coming up with strategies. On the second day of the terrorizing, Hiro tracked the underground villain and found where his hideout is. He decided to take Baymax with him, and only Baymax! Honey Lemon, Fred, Wasabi nor Gogo will come with him. The reason being is because Baymax is the only one who is capable of fighting off ground so if the others came along, they will surely get hit and endanger their lives and the last thing Hiro wants is another funeral to go to and a death of a friend.

When the sun had set, he and his friends gathered down at his 'work area'; all of them were already suited and ready for combat. It was last minute when Hiro told them that he and Baymax are going alone. He explained to them why, his friends listened to him intently. When he finished, it took a minute for his friends to decide. Thankfully though, his friends understood him...well, almost everyone.

"Hiro, no!" Gogo exclaimed, her eyebrows furrowing.

Hiro sighed, "Gogo, please..." he pleaded. "It's for the good of the city, and yours too!"

"You and Baymax are good, but I don't think the two of you will be enough to handle that guy!"

"Gogo, Baymax can fly. We'll be safe as long as we're up. You, on the other hand, can't travel off the land and I can't risk your safe-

"Shut it, Hiro! I'm coming with you!"

"No! I don't wanna see you get hurt, Gogo!"

Gogo blushed slightly but immediately shook it off, "It's either that or you're not going at all"

Hiro sighed exasperatedly, "Gogo, someone has to help..."

Gogo's eyes widened in sudden realization. She remembered how Hiro told them when Tadashi died; those were his last words. She remembered when Hiro told them that before he went in the portal with Baymax. She remembered how he always says that every time trouble arises.

"Listen, everything's going to be okay, alright? Don't worry, if the worst comes, we'll send word out to you guys" he assured her, looking deep into her brown eyes.

And that's all it took to calm her nerves down. She stared at him for a few more moments before an understanding smile formed on her lips, which Hiro returned.

Gogo placed both her hands on his shoulders, "Hiro, I care for you and the last thing I wanna do is let you go. But I don't want to be selfish" she sighed and looked down momentarily, finding courage to say the next words out loud. "So please be safe and promise me you'll come back to me" she looked at him, deep into his eyes, letting him feel how sincere she is with what she just said.

Hiro smiled up at her, "I promise"


	2. A Shoulder to Cry On

**Summary : Hiro still isn't over with the fact that his brother's gone. A friend comes to his side, and lets him cry on ****_her _****shoulder**

* * *

Gogo is suddenly awoken by constant whimpering and small cries. She groggily opened her eyes, the bright moonlight blinding her. She sat up and saw Honey Lemon sleeping soundly beside her. She looked around the room and saw 3 more bodies covered by blankets on the opposite side. She and her group mates decided to hold a sleepover at Fred's mansion. Everyone was rather thrilled and excited about the idea, after all Fred's house is every teenager's dream. It's complete with a food-filled kitchen, a sauna on the second floor, all bathrooms complete with a bathtub and Jacuzzi, the living room has surround system and a 3D HD television. An indoor pool can be found hidden behind one big picture of a Fred as a baby, which isn't used very often due to Fred's embarrassment about the picture. And, of course, there's every nerd's dream; a library with every book you can ever want, a robotics room filled with all the gadgets, tools, equipments and every other necessities for tinkering. Indeed, Fred's living in luxury lane.

All of them decided to do it on Friday night so they won't have to worry about sleeping late and waking up late. The 'party' room was their designated area for their get together, or 'soiree' as Fred likes to call it. Heathcliff got them two huge, flat, beanbags; one for the boys, one for the girls. The bean bags wasn't really needed since the carpet, made from the finest cotton, was already soft enough. Nevertheless, Fred nor Heathcliff minded their remark. They all wore comfy pajamas and basically spent most of the night watching horror movies, all the while trying to calm Wasabi down from shrieking any more.

Past midnight, about 1 o'clock, they all called it a night and slept on the beanbags. It was all well, until _someone_ was having trouble taking a goodnight sleep.

Gogo rubbed her eyes together and surveyed which of the boys was making all the noise. They were unidentifiable because of the blankets. Gogo slowly stood up and quietly tiptoed her way to the boys' area of the room. When she got closer, she noticed that the thin one with black hair was the one shaking. She bent down beside him and placed a soft hand on his cheek, "Hiro..."

Hiro looked so much more like a college student now. He's gotten taller and has a more matured face though its cuteness still remains. His body got a little stiffer so Gogo's 'Stop whining, woman up' isn't necessary to say to him anymore. As what some other people say, he looks a lot like Tadashi. Just trim his shaggy hair, fix that small gap on his teeth, grow a little more taller and add a cap on him. In all honesty, Gogo has grown into liking him more than she did before. Since they've gotten closer, the friendship they shared became more special to them, especially since they 're both 'heroes'.

Tears streamed down Hiro's shut eyes. Gogo gasped silently, "Hiro...Hiro!" she exclaimed silently. She shook him gently and tried her best to wake him up immediately.

"Ta-tadashi!" Hiro whimpered.

Gogo's eyes widened, He's having nightmares about...Tadashi.

"Tadashi, Tadashi please no!" he whispered, pleadingly.

She shook him more frantically now, feeling pity and appall of what the possible outcome of his nightmare may be.

His eyes opened, all watery and red. Fear, sadness and grief are all too obvious in his brown eyes. "G-g...Gogo..." he looked at her, shocked. Gogo could only look at him, her mouth slightly ajar from what she just witnessed. He reached up to touch her face, which Gogo didn't resist. He stroke her cheek, making sure and proving to himself that _this_ is real.

He slowly slid down from his beanie and knelt in front of her, meeting her face to face. Gogo looked up at the slightly taller boy with messy hair. He sniffed as he wiped his tears away. "Hiro-

Hiro suddenly embraced her tightly. Her shoulder served as a place for his head to rest on. Gogo, being utterly surprised at his sudden gesture, blushed brightly. At the sound of his cries, she hugged him back, her eyes just above his shoulder, allowing her to keep watch just in case one of their friends wake up. But none of that really matters more to her now than comforting Hiro. She sighed and felt pity for him. It's already been a year since Dashi's death, but she can understand why Hiro is still grieving. Tadashi and Aunt Cass were Hiro's only family, losing one of the little he had left was already devastating enough.

"Hiro..." Gogo whispered near his ear, "Everything's going to be alright" her grip on him tightened in understanding, and for the comfort it can bring to him.

"I-...I just miss him so much" Hiro choked the latter from too much crying.

"Hey, c-calm down..." Gogo rubbed his back gently, "We all do. But I don't think he'd like to see you cry, Hiro."

"It's the same nightmare all the time" he bit his lip.

"What is it about?" Gogo asked sincerely.

"The memory when he's going into the burning building." a tear escaped the young boy's eyes. The black haired lady felt helpless. She can't stop the replay of that terrible memory inside Hiro's brain. Oh, how she wished there could be some way she can comfort him. She wasn't very good at these things, all she knows is that a hug can somehow disintegrate a person's negative feeling, but for something this big- a hug is comforting, but redundant to the mourning.

Hiro pulled away slightly, just enough so he can gaze at her eyes. "Can we sleep together?"

The question came out of nowhere. Gogo simply blushed at the boy's request. "N-no, not have.._that_" Hiro scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, "I meant, c-can you- can we sleep beside one another" he looked down, blushing. Gogo knew the extent of his request was beyond the limit line but for a person who's got an eye for the boy for a while now, how could she resist? That, and she thinks that maybe this can help Hiro's emotional state get better thus letting him sleep more peacefully and prevent anyone else from waking up.

"It-it's okay if-

"Why not..." Gogo interrupted him, smiling. Hiro suddenly got dumbfounded by her answer. He didn't think she'll _actually_ accept it. He expected a pout, a quick whip of her hair before returning to her bean bag with Honey, or even a punch _and_ a slap on his face...but none came.

She backed away to make room for him on the white carpet. He wiped the moist off his face and slowly lay down on the soft carpet, which is just as comfortable as the bed he has back home. Gogo bent down and lay down beside him. The awkwardness of the situation was just ignored. Hiro opened his arms out and Gogo entered them, slowly nestling in his embrace; like they're a couple.

"Goodnight" Gogo said, looking up at him.

"Thank You Gogo" he smiled down at her.

Gogo smiled back, "Always welcome, Hiro"

They both relaxed and found sleep slowly come over them. During that slumber, Hiro never cringed nor shook or cry, instead, a smile formed on his lips and Gogo's presence brought him peace of mind.


	3. Best Thursday Ever

**Best Thursday Ever**

**Summary : Gogo Tomago meets her celebrity crush at her workplace | Set in an AU where Hiro &amp; Gogo are the same age. A bit OOC**

* * *

It's just another bogged-down afternoon at the 'Wax-and-Wash' shop; a place where cars can be repaired, washed and have their oils and engines changed. Basically, a 'salon' for cars. Business is good, yes, but it's inexplicably bland during Thursdays. No one really tried to comprehend it, it's just a 'normal' thing for them. Nevertheless, the car place is known to residents of San Fransokyo as an apt place to take your cars to.

Gogo Tomago is one of the workers there, she diligently goes to work everyday so she can pay for her college tuition. She's in charge of guarding the cash register, but most of time, she washes cars. She sometimes changes oil and engines too since she has enough, yet still little, knowledge about the anatomy of cars and how they work. Most of her male co-workers call her a _tomboy_ because she always does the dirty work, and would rather do it than have her hands clean. But, of course, this allegation is false. Gogo is in fact a girl and is attracted to the opposite sex. Hiro Hamada is the living proof for it.

Hiro is a known racer. He's a charming, austere boy who lives in San Fransokyo. He gained his fame because he always wins the races he joins at SFT, San Fransokyo Track, without ever having a record of a loss before. His victory against pioneer racer, 'Yama', was his debut and caused a great shock to everyone. He is perhaps even more adorned by his fans because of his young age; he's only 18, and yet he already garnered lots of achievements. Although he is very popular in the city, Hiro is very down to Earth and is said to be very simple in real life. Gogo doesn't know him, she never met him or even saw him up close before. She can only eye him properly with the pictures Hiro posts and all those stolen shots fans post on the internet. Those are just a couple of the many reasons why he's worth admiring.

Besides the fame and amazing skill, Gogo crushes on Hiro because, he too, likes robotics. She loves tinkering and creating something, hence her course. It is rumored that he goes to the same school Gogo goes to, but it is never proven since she never saw him in, or even near, the vicinity of SFIT. As a fan, she secretly wishes he does, that way she'll be able to see him everyday and maybe even befriend him! Beneath the tough demeanor, Gogo is really feminine when it comes to Hiro. Something no one knows of. But of course, she's not an obsessed fangirl, she just admires him a lot for who he is.

Today, Gogo was slumping on the couch with her earphones on and her mouth chewing a strawberry flavored bubblegum. Since it's a Thursday, no one else came to work. Just her. The surrounding was eerily silent for a place that's usually filled with brisk people making loud noises. The clock read 2:00, only 3 more hours till her shift ends. No cars today, so she's just here to guard the place, _maybe_ a car will actually come for a change.

To pass the time, she checked Instagram and looked up Hiro's profile. She started scrolling through his feed, looking at his selfies and the cars he bought, sending a smile on her face. Gogo is quite enthralled with the fact that Hiro's single. From the many female racers and endorses he came across with, none managed to capture his attention. This is the greatest news to his fangirls, the hardcore ones _actually_ believe that they have a chance with him. Is Gogo one of them? Not quite. She only admires him, but she's not possessive.

While scrolling, Gogo noticed one photo of Hiro. He's looking out a window and the filter's dramatic, the caption read: 'Still looking for the one'. She read the comments, only a few were sincere and most of it are basically girls commenting 'I can be the one' with heart and kawaii emoticons. This made Gogo pity Hiro, no one actually took the time to be gentle and tell him that _she_ will come eventually. She is an affectionate girl and likes giving hugs to close friends who are downed, but she doesn't like showing it off, especially on social media.

A car suddenly drove in the driveway. She immediately stood up from the couch and took her earphones off. She spat the gum away on a hole on the ground. _Wow, one came...on a Thursday!_ Her eyes widened when an awfully familiar black car, a Lamborghini Revention to be exact, parked in the open space. She ambled over there when the lights hit off. The door opened and out came a tall teenage boy with ruffled black hair, fair complexion, and is wearing a jacket over his tee. "The shop open?" he turned around.

Gogo's jaw drop and her eyes dilated. Standing, merely inches from her, is the one and only, Hiro Hamada. There he was with his brown eyes, small nose and charming smile. _He looks so much better in real life!_ "Y-yes, yes it is" Gogo mustered a poker face and managed to act blandly towards him. He did looked at her strangely when she stared, but nonetheless, he didn't mind it. He must be accustomed with the reaction then.

Hiro looked around the empty shop, "Huh, you're the only one here..." He noticed.

_Actually, it's you and me._ "Yes, Thursday is a slow day. My co workers didn't bother to come"

"Oh, I see..." Hiro bit his lower lip. "I just-I need my car washed." he shoved his hands in his pockets, obviously feeling bashful to ask a girl to do it for him.

"Alright" Gogo nodded, "So, just a wash or would you like it waxed too?" she asked while looking at his car observantly. The car was pretty dirty all throughout.

"Umm, I wanna have both but- just wash I guess..."

"I can wax it for you, you know" Gogo crossed her arms.

"I know" Hiro shrugged, "But it's embarrassing, I'm a car loving guy and I can't even wash my own car" he scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"That's what car washes are for, Hiro" Gogo smiled at him.

The doubting teenager looked down at her, a smirk plastered on her face. "If you insist then" he moved out of her way and sat down on the couch.

Gogo nodded and went back to the counter tops near the cash register to grab the sponge, soap and bucket. She unrolled the hose from where it was and got started. She pointed it at Hiro's car and started wetting it up. Next, she filled up the bucket with water and squirted some soap into it. She placed the sponge in it and started washing Hiro's car. She had to grab a small wooden box to stand up on so she can reach the roof.

While Gogo works, Hiro just watched her. Instead of playing Asphalt 8 like he always does, he just kept watching this lady work on his precious automobile; like it's luring him to. He's never met a girl, besides the female racers, who is into cars before; meeting one now is very unique and interesting. It almost made him wanna come back here all the time just so he can watch her wash his car or maybe even get to know her.

He is a picky man with a taste. He found the girl really pretty, in fact, too pretty to even work here. A girl with that kind of beauty should work at something more...feminine. He isn't judging her occupation, of course, he just thinks that there is another suitable job for a petite girl such as herself. But what does he know? This lady might not be girly at all. She might be into games or even robots, just like him! Earlier, he expected her to scream and hug him because of star-struck, but since she didn't, it made him relieved that he's not _every_ girl's fantasy after all. He admired her for those traits already: simple, pretty and hardworking.

* * *

Gogo finished waxing his car and voila, it looked brand new. Hiro smiled in impressiveness, it looks just like when he bought it. No other carwash actually made it look like how he saw it now. Gogo washed her hands and went back by the cash register to dry herself and for the air conditioning unit that's near it.

She sat on the comfy chair when Hiro walked in front of her, the table separating the two of them. "Thanks for cleaning my car" he smiled at her.

"It's my job to" Gogo teased.

Hiro chuckled softly, "No, seriously. You're really good..." he blushed at the confession.

Gogo blushed as well. She never thought that Hiro Hamada, of all people, will actually tell her that. Sure, it's not such a big deal to wash and wax a car but a compliment doesn't really depend on how small or big an action is. To think that someone you idolize actually told you that, it's really quite flattering for Gogo's part. "T-Thank You" she smiled.

"Umm...I never got your name, Ms?"

"Gogo. Gogo Tomago" Gogo smiled at him. "It's just a nickname"

"What's your real name then?" Hiro looked at her, baffled.

"I-I don't wanna say" she bit her lip.

"Oh. Sorry" Hiro blushed. "But umm, I'd like to get to know you Gogo"

Gogo's blush intensified. A while ago, she was only fantasizing about meeting and befriending Hiro and now look, she got the whole package. What's even better is that _he_ is the one who initiated it first and not her. "Really? Why?" _Why didn't you just say yes?!_

"You're the first person to act normal towards me, I appreciate that." Hiro smiled.

"Yeah, I already know you. I guess freaking out just scares you, huh?"

Hiro nodded. "Another reason is because I think I've seen you before..." he muttered lowly.

Gogo's eyes widened, "What? But...I never even came to any of your races" she shrugged. "And I know, sorry if that hurt you, I'm just really busy with college" she hurriedly added.

Hiro chuckled, "It's okay Gogo."

"Nevermind what I said, I'd love to be friends Hiro" Gogo brushed her bangs out of her forehead.

There was a moment of silence after that. Gogo can act the exact opposite if it wasn't for what Hiro said earlier. She'll be ecstatically boisterous, she just met her celebrity crush! Who wouldn't be excited over that?! She took a mental note to jump in cheer and let it go once he's out of here.

Hiro reached into his pocket and took out his wallet. He gave her 15 bucks to pay for the carwash. "Say, wanna watch Furious 7 this Friday night?" He asked.

Gogo's smile reached her ears, "Are you kidding?! I love F&amp;F!" she took the bill from him and placed it inside the cash register.

"Really?! Me too! See you Friday night then?" he smiled charmingly.

"Yeah!" Gogo nodded eagerly. Hiro grabbed a pen and paper from the counter top and wrote something down. Hiro tore the paper from its bind and gave it to Gogo. "I trust you won't give my number away to girls" he winked at her.

His snide remark and wink made Gogo's blush and happiness increase, she can only smile at Hiro and keep the paper he handed over to her. "See you soon, Gogo" he bid before going in his car. The door shut and just then, the engine revived and he sped away from the car wash.

When the coast was clear, Gogo started jumping around and screaming in excitement. Guess it's safe to say that she's now a hardcore fangirl of Hiro's.


	4. The Fridate

_A.N: Before you read this, and in order for you to understand the plot, **please read the previous chapter!** I forgot to mention that I interchanged some of their characteristics. (I made Hiro the confident one while Gogo's the shy type) I know it's so OOC but I thought it'll work better with the occurrence I'm going to pull off here. Hope that's alright with you guys? I hope you enjoy this, please leave reviews :)_

**The Fridate **

**-sequel to 'Best Thursday Ever'-**

**Hiro Hamada, famed racer, goes on a friendly date with a typical, young woman named Gogo Tomago | Set in an AU where Hiro and Gogo are the same age**

Gogo Tomago looked at her reflection, checking every part of her body for any possible obvious flaws. One of the worst scenarios that may happen tonight is her date running away from her because of an ugly red pimple she hasn't noticed while getting ready or something that got stuck in her teeth. _There's nothing to worry about_, she thought. She had to constantly remind herself that for a girl in puberty, she was blessed with a fair and healthy skin. She seldom gets pimples, blackheads, or warts popping out of her face which is something most of her peers are jealous about. So it's all good on that department. As for the teeth...she hasn't even eaten yet.

For tonight, she decided to wear black leggings paired with a nice cream sleeveless top and her favorite black, low-cut Chuck Taylors. She isn't much of an accessory person so she left that detail out. She brushed her hair nicely, removing tangles and making sure her purple streaks show off. She wore light make-up and put on her favorite scent. When sure of her look, she grabbed her small clutch and her black leather jacket on the way out of her room. Luckily, her housemate, Honey Lemon, was fast asleep so she didn't caught a glimpse of her get-up nor ask her where she's going. Gogo left a note before she left the building and started for the mall, which is a couple blocks away.

San Fransokyo is peaceful at night. The boisterous cheers of children and their parents scolding them are long forgotten under the moonlight. It is really peaceful and cold. During this time, the streets are mostly inhabited by parked vehicles and couples walking along the sidewalks. The cafes around every corner are filled with people eating their dinner, either with their family or their relationship. While ambling, Gogo reminisced how fast the events picked up since yesterday.

She still can't believe how, of all people, her celebrity crush was the one who brightened up her dull Thursday. Famous or not, Hiro Hamada is surely a force to be reckoned with. Like what most people say, he is so down to earth and much better looking in real life than in publicity stills. He isn't proud, selfish or cocky about his success, instead, he's humble, nice, easy to talk to, and appreciative.

Last night, she and Hiro were practically best text-buddies. They talked and talked until it was past midnight. She found out more about him; he's quirky, slightly witty and is definitely nerdy...just like her. She also told him a lot about herself. She told him how she's a very thrifty person, she is sort of the shy-type, how she can proudly say that she's responsible and that she has a thing for wheels. Hiro, thankfully, wasn't weirded out by it nor did he act differently after Gogo said so. It's safe to say that they're comfortable with each other now after nearly 6 hours of non-stop talking, hopefully Gogo can say the same when they're face-to-face.

When she arrived at the entrance of the mall, she felt her phone vibrate in her clutch. She entered the building and took her phone out. As she was riding the escalator, she read the text: _'Already got us tickets, where r u?' _Hiro texted.

She didn't mean to blush or be flattered by a simple text, but she did anyway. She quickly replied, _'Otw. You wearing a disguise or not?' _

No sooner than 10 seconds, she immediately got a reply. _'Nah, I want to be seen around with you ;)'_

"Oh stop it" she mumbled happily and texted him back, _'Whatever you say, don't blame me if fangirls rape you though *laughing emoji* '_.

Gogo walked further, she came across a couple of boutiques and the game arcade before the cinema finally came to view. She felt her phone vibrate in her hand, she looked down and read. _'Spot ya'_

She stopped by the ticket booth and looked around the cinema area. There wasn't much people compared to the premiere night of Fast &amp; Furious 7, she took a wild guess that maybe the reason why Hiro wanted to watch it at the last moment is because he doesn't want to be attacked by crazy fans. She took another turn and found him standing by the snack bar, smirking at her direction.

Gogo waved at him with a beaming smile which he gladly returned. She sauntered towards him. _This is it, Go. Don't mess it up! Just...chill_, she briefly reminded herself.

Hiro was carrying a cup holder with two tumblers and a popcorn bucket in one hand. "I already bought us refreshments"

"Thoughtful" Gogo smiled and offered to carry the popcorn bucket. "I thought you were going to wear a disguise?" she raised an eyebrow at him.

Hiro reached into his pocket and took out two ticket stubs, "I remembered that I only wear disguises if I don't wanna be noticed"

"So...you wanna be noticed then?"

"No, not me." he turned and faced her, "Us" he casually gave the ticket stubs to the guy in charge. Gogo felt her face burn in pure bliss. _He wants everyone to notice us?_

The two arrived pretty early judging by the trailers and commercials still playing on the big screen. They decided to sit deluxe for a much better view. They sat on the fourth row and unexpectedly, there were _a bunch_ of people inside...and they were staring at them. She heard them murmuring, _'Isn't that Hiro Hamada?!_', _'Who's that with him?_', _'Could that be his girlfriend?_'. Gogo suddenly felt very shy, conservative, and awkward accompanying this star beside her. Hiro doesn't seem to mind the attention though. All that matters is that he's with Gogo and they're going to watch this movie together.

"I've been waiting for _a long time_ to see this movie" Hiro said as he plopped down on a seat and placed the tumblers into the built-in cup holders.

"Can't imagine why" Gogo said sarcastically and sat down beside him.

"Hey! Try being in my shoes, I can't buy groceries without having to put big shades and a cap on"

Gogo giggled, "Lifestyle of the rich and famous"

"Nah" Hiro leaned back and raised the arm rest separating the two of them. Gogo also relaxed and sipped some of the beverage from the tumbler Hiro generously bought for her. He filled the cup up with her favorite drink; Sprite. "So, tell me" Hiro spoke up, Gogo turned to him. "Boyfriend? Suitors?"

Gogo has always assumed that she's not very appealing to the opposite sex, hence her 'no boyfriend since birth' status, so when a guy named George Yu suddenly got interested into courting her, she began questioning her own theories about herself.

George is two years older than Gogo; a tall, tan, and buff athlete that attends the University of San Fransokyo. He's quite known in the city, but not as famous compared to Hiro's popularity. She met him through her workplace; he's a frequent customer. When they had at least two short conversations, he immediately asked for her number, which Gogo never gave but her co-worker did, but she never replies to his texts anyway. She only texts him back when she's aggravated and desperately needs to tell him to just stop messaging her.

Ever since his interest in her bloomed, George has always requested that Gogo should be the one who'll wash his car. Gogo often refuses but, much to her dismay, her manager's always around when George's in the shop so she has no choice but to obey.

Does she like him? Absolutely not. He's pushy, boastful and always wants to get what he wants. He is obviously not Gogo's type. She does her best to avoid him as much as possible since he gets more annoying and insulting every other time he comes over the shop. Don't forget the fact that every time they see each other, he _always_ asks her if he can court her. Of course, Gogo answered 'no'.

"Yeah, there's an annoying one who won't stop until I give him, and I quote, 'my precious yes'" she shivered at the thought of his face and stuck her tongue out in disgust.

Hiro chuckled softly, "Tell me more"

"Ugh-you should see him!" she placed her tumbler on the cup-holder of her seat and turned to fully face Hiro. "He's not even handsome yet he feels like he's freaking Prince Charming!"

"That annoying?" Hiro smirked.

"Very! Gah, I swear if I see him again, I'll punch his stomach!"

"Okay, okay, calm down Go" Hiro smiled and placed his hands on either sides of her shoulder, "I'm here so...I'll protect you from him, okay?" he said reassuringly.

Gogo giggled, "Thanks Hiro. I'll be counting on that" she pinched his cheek.

"What are friends for" He chuckled and sat back properly.

"Umm...wh-what about you?" Gogo asked shyly. She knows that asking such thing might make her look like a snoop or, worse, make him think she's onto him. But he asked her first, it's only fair if she asks too, right? It's just a quid-pro-quo situation.

"What about me?" Hiro stretched his legs and turned his head to her.

"Any special girl in mind?" she asked teasingly before giving him a light nudge.

"Well...th-there is someone" he smiled.

Gogo felt her heart sink. Now she knows how private Hiro really is about his personal life. Usually, if celebrities have their eyes on someone, it's too obvious with their social media posts and/or a speculation from media. She wasn't prepared to hear this from him at all, maybe she shouldn't have just asked if she can't handle the truth. She knows, in the first place, that she mustn't expect too much from him. Just because Hiro, her crush, invited her to go see a movie doesn't mean that he already has strong feelings for her, nor does it mean she goes assuming that he also has a crush on her now just because she has a secret and oblivious crush on him! It's only been a day since they first met! _Besides, what could he possibly see in me that'll reflect his dream girl anyway?_, Gogo thought to herself.

Instead of pouting jealously or excusing herself to go to the bathroom to start hyperventilating in order to release her stress, she asked more and just ignored her personal feelings. "What is she like?"

"To simply put it; she's amazing." Hiro looked up and smiled. "I'm sure she's the type of girl that doesn't care about anyone else's opinion, she's just herself and acts...normal"

"Wow, _she does_ sound amazing" Gogo commented.

"I know right" Hiro faced her again, "She really is" he added with a charming smile.

"What's her name?"

"Oh- I can't tell you" he chuckled.

Gogo looked at him incredulously, "What?! I thought we trust each other by now?"

"Yeah, but...I wanna save her name, and more info about her for later" Gogo only kept giving him a suspicious look, "You know, s-so we can have something to talk about!" Hiro added.

"Right. Right." she slowly nodded. "Well, if you plan on courting her and asking her out, I'll be the first person who has to know, okay?"

"And why?" Hiro crossed his arms condescendingly.

"Because...I'm your best text buddy?" she guessed.

"True" He laughed softly. The lights around them turned off and out came the Universal Logo. "Here we go!" Hiro exclaimed excitedly.

Gogo set the popcorn in between the two of them. They kept their eyes glued to the screen, clearly enjoying the first few minutes of the movie even though there wasn't much action yet.

While watching, they would coincidentally reach into the popcorn bucket at the same time. The result: their hands brushed against each other and the contact sent a jolt of electricity to both of them. It was the only distraction that will avert their gaze from the screen. It's not that it bothered either of them anyway because later on, they started purposely prolonging the skin contact.

Halfway into the film, Gogo felt her phone buzz and ring. She forgot to put it on silent, almost every head turned to her direction. She hastily answered the call without even reading the caller's name on the screen. _It must be Honey Lemon_. "Hello?" Gogo whispered.

"Hey, my loves"

As soon as Gogo realized it was George and he called her _that_, she just wanted to throw a fit in the cinema and scream at him for ruining her night simply with the sound of his voice. "What. Is. It. This. Time" Gogo hissed silently. Hiro noticed and looked down at her with a cocked eyebrow.

"What? Am I not allowed to call you? And are you outside? Why are there so much tire screeches?"

Gogo glanced at the screen, the car-chase scene wherein the gang is trying to retrieve the hacker was currently playing. There's a lot of cars involved so, naturally, the car sounds and effects are pretty overwhelming. "Why should I tell you?!"

"Well duh! So I can pick you up, I booked us a date tonight!"

Gogo immediately ended the call out of frustration. "When is he going to just stop!?" she muttered under her breath.

Hiro tapped her shoulder, "Umm...is everything alright?"

Gogo turned to him and nodded reassuringly. "I'm sorry, it's just George, a.k.a annoying guy trying to be my boyfriend" she rolled her eyes.

"Oh. Him, huh" he crossed his arms, "What did he say?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yeah it does 'cause it's obviously causing your temper" Hiro shrugged.

She sighed in defeat, "Like I said: he always, _always_ annoys me. Especially now that he's being a privacy invader...again...and he booked us some stupid date!"

Her phone rang yet again. Hiro raised his eyebrow and quickly snatched the phone from her open hand. "Hiro! What are you doing?" Gogo exclaimed silently.

He answered the call and held the device up to his ear, "Who's this?" he asked casually, yet there's something different about his tone.

Gogo only looked up at him helplessly. _What is he up to?_

"No man, I asked you beforehand so you have to answer _me_ first"

She can't make up anything George is saying on the other line. But she heard a faint _'Now, who the heck is this?!_'

Hiro smirked, "This is Gogo's boyfriend, jerk"

Gogo's jaw dropped, her eyes dilated and all she can do is stare at Hiro in pure shock. His straight face and serious tone made her think twice if he's still acting or-"Yeah, that's right, you heard me correctly" Hiro added.

Gogo tried listening to what George has to say, but the loud car crashes and glass breaking from the movie prevented her from doing so. Hiro had his eyes on the screen, his face stern and his mouth formed a straight line. "Don't care. Stop calling _my girlfriend_, will you? You're ruining _our_ date" then he held the phone down and ended the call. Before he gave it back to Gogo, he turned the phone off without asking permission or whatsoever. Gogo didn't stop him, by now she would have done it too.

"There. Problem solved" he gave her phone back, his tone going back to normal.

"Wh-how...what-" Gogo stuttered.

"What?" Hiro chuckled.

"What did you do that for?" she asked as normal as possible. That is if normal involved her eyes widening and her mouth left gaped even after speaking.

Hiro smirked and held her chin to close her mouth, "I just saved you" he smiled and brushed his thumb along her soft skin.

Gogo's cheeks heat up and turned red, the bright screen made it possible for Hiro to see. He chuckled yet again before pulling away, "He said he doesn't believe me and wants to come over the shop to see it for himself. So brace yourself, you'll see him again."

This made Gogo even more appalled for what's about to come, "What?! Then he'll know we're-you're-lying for sure!" she exclaimed quietly.

"Nonsense. I'll come over if that's what it'll take for him to stop bothering you" he folded his arms over his chest and reclined on his seat.

Gogo found the entire situation very incredulous. Again, Hiro surprised her. If George finds out that they're just faking this all to get him out of the picture then Gogo might face an even bigger problem; she might see him more often and he will most probably bug her even more. But, at the moment, the bigger problem she had is how to make her and Hiro's fake relationship real to another's perspective.

She looked down and fiddled with her fingers, "I appreciate what you did. But, y-you really didn't have to do that."

Hiro turned to her, "Why not?"

"Because" Gogo sighed and looked up to face him, "It'll only get you in trouble"

He gave her a quizzical look.

She sat up, "I don't think you remember but you're extremely famous Hiro; everyone knows you. If some paparazzi finds out you 'have a girlfriend', it will attract more attention, which you said you don't like" she pointed her index finger at him as a matter-of-factly, "And it might ruin your reputation if you're seen around with someone like me; a carwash girl" Gogo looked down shamefully.

"Someone like you?" Hiro asked in concern, "Go, you're an amazing person. I'd definitely prefer being seen around with you rather than some random model for a car advertisement" he boldly draped his arm over her shoulder and pulled her closer. He sighed, "I did what I did because I...care for you"

Gogo's eyes widened. "You do?"

"Yeah" Hiro nodded. "What causes you irritation causes me displease"

"How do you plan on pulling this off?" she looked up at him.

"I haven't thought it through" Hiro scratched the back of his head bashfully, "But, we can always just wing it. Pretending is easy"

_But the truth is so much easier_, Gogo thought. She doesn't have to pretend, her attraction for him will immediately become conspicuous once they encounter George. That's the part she's worried about. What if Hiro stops hanging around with her because she's apparently just another fangirl of his?

"What can I do to ease your conscience?" Hiro asked, lightly brushing her shoulder.

"Don't speak of this until the time comes" Gogo requested.

"Deal" he smiled.

"When is he coming?"

"Tuesday"

"Are you free?"

"I have plans, but for you, I can spare time" he smiled and ruffled her hair playfully.

Gogo laughed softly, "Aw, aren't you sweet" she teased while fixing her hair back in place.

"Eh- what can I say?" Hiro joked around.

Gogo bit her lip, "Hey, one last question"

"Hmm?"

"Is this really alright with you? Pretending to be my boyfriend, I mean"

Hiro smiled reassuringly, "I wouldn't have done it in the first place if I'm not comfortable"

Gogo smiled back. His assurance made her feel better about the idea. "Thank You for this"

They watched the rest of the film in silence. Gogo never noticed it but Hiro never pulled his arm away from her shoulder. In fact, she didn't realize that it was his arm she's leaning on and not the back of the seat. He smiled and sat back, relaxed, and enjoyed their date.

_If I can pull this off, then we don't have to pretend next time_, Hiro thought.

**To be continued...**


End file.
